


Love Notes

by LOTSlover



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Passion, Romance, Squee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being occupied with their duties, Richard & Kahlan can’t help but think about each other which leads to something more.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>2012 LotSeekerFic Awards: Third Place for Best Romance</b></p><p>
  <b>2012 LotSeekerFic Nomination for Best One-Shot/Drabble</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Kicked back in his chair with his leg crossed over the other, Richard leaned his elbow on the armrest as one dignitary after another made their requests and complaints, pleading their case before the Lord Rahl and his panel of advisors.

The day had been far too long and the discussions endless. Sentences began to morph together into a long monotonous hum that filled the air as diplomats continued to debate issues that should have been resolved hours ago.

Having formalized the D’Haran Empire, Richard and Kahlan were splitting their time equally between Aydindril and the People’s Palace in D’Hara. Having just returned to the Confessor’s Palace three days ago, they had been quickly swept up into the duties that had been put on hold until their return.

They’d been married for just over seven months, having spent the majority of their married life in D’Hara putting the territory back together. Now that they were back in Aydindril, he was anxious to spend some more time with her. Sleeping had been all they’d been able to do since returning here and he was looking forward to so much more.

Thoughts of his wife soon preoccupied his mind, distracting him from the proceedings. Kahlan was the sweetest kind of distraction that could have ever been created. Just thinking of her could brighten the worst of days, her kisses heating up the coldest of nights.

Glancing out the window, Richard wondered how much longer until this day was over and he could finally see her. Seeing the sun sinking lower over the horizon, he felt a spark of excitement flicker inside of him.

“And, Lord Rahl, I believe that we would benefit greatly from…”

The ambassador from Armyras paused in his lengthy plea as a messenger suddenly entered the chambers. Letter in hand, he made his way directly to the Mord’Sith standing protectively by the Lord Rahl’s side. Handing her the letter, the young man bowed before backing up, awaiting further orders.

Cara inspected the folded piece of paper as well as the seal on it. Somewhat concerned, she immediately handed it to Lord Rahl who motioned for the ambassador to continue with his speech.

Recognizing the seal, Richard became worried as well about what this meant. He knew, though, that if something was wrong with Kahlan, they would have come for him immediately no matter how important the meeting was. His wife came above all else and everyone knew it.

 

 _Lord Rahl,_

 _My deepest apologies for interrupting your deliberations, but I would like to request your presence in my suite later this evening if you are able to break free from your duties. I am afraid that I find myself in desperate need of your services in a private matter that requires your personal attention._

 _I anxiously await your reply._

 _Lady Rahl_

 

Richard pressed his lips together to suppress the smile that threatened to form as he read her note, his pulse quickening as he read over the words once more. He was taken aback by Kahlan’s boldness in sending him a suggestive note during deliberation meetings.

Despite the inherent sense of duty that lay behind the impassive face of the Confessor, Kahlan had a very flirtatious side that he adored. He loved it when she allowed it to slip out. Seeing it surface when they were supposed to be fulfilling their duties just made him want her that much more at that moment.

His wife’s passion for him never ceased to drive him wild. She always appeared the picture of pure innocence, but he knew the mischievousness, the seductive playfulness that lived just beneath the surface and it made him flush with arousal.

Grabbing a sheet of paper, he quickly wrote his reply.

“And what are your thoughts on this, Lord Rahl?”

The sound of his name swiftly brought Richard back to the matter at hand. He felt more like a schoolboy being caught by the teacher for writing love notes to a classmate than the leader of the most powerful empire. Folding the note, he quickly applied the wax, sealing it tight before handing it to Cara to give to the messenger.

“This comes more under the ruling of the Mother Confessor and her Council, not this one which deals more with matters of defense. I believe it would be best if this was brought before her to make the decision,” he decided, leaning forward and folding his hands before him on the table.

“As you wish, Lord Rahl,” the man bowed, taking his seat as another member strode to the podium to make his presentation.

Forcing himself to listen as the next representative began to speak, Richard’s eyes couldn’t help but follow the young messenger as he quickly made his way out of his chambers. Feelings of fatigue and boredom were rapidly fading as thoughts of an evening spent with Kahlan began to toy with his mind.

XXX

Kahlan sat at the head of the table in the Council Chambers of the Confessor’s Palace, listening and weighing in when necessary on her own set of deliberations. She and Richard had divided duties, each sharing equal rule over both territories; he taking over matters of war and security, she taking on relations between regions. It had definitely eased some of the burdens that fell upon the shoulders of the Mother Confessor.

However, it still left them both with long days of hearings and deliberations. Sitting for hour after hour, her mind had begun to wander to the one whom her thoughts always strayed to after any length of time.

Kahlan wondered what Richard was doing right now, if he was thinking of her, missing her as deeply as she missed him. She could picture him sitting in his chair, so handsome in his deep red tunic lined in gold, his dark gaze focused on his advising council. She imagined him raking his fingers back through his long hair, his brow furrowed as he considered his decision. It made her tingle all over just thinking about him.

She knew it was foolish for the Mother Confessor to be thinking about her husband while she should be focusing on the discussions at hand, but these meetings today only required her to keep the peace, not to pass judgment. That part of her duties would come tomorrow.

She had contemplated sending him a note for the better part of an hour, not wanting to interrupt anything important going on in the chambers down the hall, but at the same time anxious for some sort of communication with him.

Unable to bear it any longer, Kahlan had finally written him a note, handing it to Mistress Calista to send to Lord Rahl. Sending him a note had definitely lifted her spirits. She could only hope it did the same for him as well.

Sending him that note somehow felt so improper though it was the farthest from it. She was the Mother Confessor, the Lady Rahl of the D’Haran Empire and she had the right to do as she saw fit. And right now, she saw fit to seduce her husband. The Council was growing anxious for her to bear a Confessor. She was only helping move things along.

She couldn’t help her frequent glances at the Council Chamber doors. The messenger had only been gone for a few minutes and yet it felt like an hour had gone by. She couldn’t believe she was this nervous about getting a response back from her husband.

Mentally shaking herself, she forced herself to concentrate on the discussion being held on the commerce trades between neighboring regions. There had been a fairly large uprising over it before their arrival in Aydindril three days ago, leading to the army being sent in to settle things until their grievances could be brought before the Council. They had been debating it all day, making little headway.

Just then, the messenger entered the Council Chambers, a letter in hand. Kahlan sat up a little straighter as she waited for Richard’s reply. She forced the emotionless face of the Mother Confessor to remain in place despite the excitement that she felt humming inside of her.

Mistress Calista took the note, passing it to her before resuming her position at the Mother Confessor’s side. Kahlan quickly broke the seal of the Lord Rahl, her expression all business while thoughts of what she’d like to be doing to her husband at that moment swam through her mind.

 

 _My Lady Kahlan,_

 _I would be honored to meet with you later tonight. Anything that I can do to be of service to the Mother Confessor would bring me the utmost pleasure. I am more than anxious to meet with you as I too have a very pressing matter that I need to consult with you about._

 _I hope that you will be available all night as I am sure that negotiations will likely last until morning._

 _Yours always,_

 _Lord Richard Rahl_

 

Biting her lower lip, Kahlan did her best to suppress the smile that fought to appear. She felt her heart leap in her chest with his words, knowing exactly what the “pressing matter” was. She was only too happy to deliberate with him for as long as was necessary.

Writing her response, Kahlan discreetly slid the note to Calista as she returned her attention to the matter at hand. She had never felt like this before Richard nor would she have ever considered doing something like this during deliberations.

He had changed her, tearing down her walls and abolishing her insecurities. He had shown her the pleasures that life had to offer. She no longer had to live in fear of harming the man that she loved or worry about being alone any more.

Her magic has isolated her, but Richard’s love had liberated her.

XXX

Sitting at the head of the expansive table, Richard drummed his fingers lightly, his gaze repeatedly finding the doors to his chambers. Time ticked by at an agonizingly slow pace as he waited for a response from the Mother Confessor.

This little game that she had concocted had not only instilled life into these dull proceedings but had also fueled his innate need for her. He was growing restless as he waited, anticipation of what her response would be filling his mind with all sorts of forbidden thoughts.

As his eyes swept over the men and women gathered here, Richard couldn’t help the faint smile that curled the corners of his lips. If they only knew the depths of heated passion that filled Lord and Lady Rahl’s bedchambers, they’d all blush furiously.

“I will send a contingent of soldiers to protect your borders. That should help insure peace between you and Pentaras,” Richard replied, annoyed with the fact that Pentaras was creating problems once more.

“We would be most grateful, Lord Rahl,” the man said with relief, bowing his head. “Thank you for your time.”

“No gratitude necessary, Ambassador. I will have General Kern prepare his men to accompany you on your return trip,” Richard added with a smile as he sat forward in his chair. “Does that conclude our day?”

“No, my Lord,” his trusted advisor Gideon informed him. “We still have two more appeals that need to be heard.”

With a sigh, Richard motioned for them to proceed. He began to wonder what was taking the messenger so long as his thoughts returned to Kahlan. He could imagine her sitting in her Confessor’s chair, her dark locks of hair falling about her face as she read his response to her note, a smile playing on her beautiful face.

Richard adjusted his tunic, suddenly feeling as if the room was growing warmer by the moment. Or was it him? Either way, he couldn’t get Kahlan alone soon enough.

Just then, the chamber door softly opened, the messenger slipping quietly into the room. Richard tightened his grip on the armrests of his chair as the boy made his way towards him. He had never felt this way about anyone before or since Kahlan, no one ever coming this close to creating such a fierce longing in him that only deepened over time.

Handing him the note, Cara couldn’t help but roll her eyes. The sudden change in her Lord Rahl’s demeanor had alerted her to the contents of these notes secretly being passed back and forth. They were worse than a couple of adolescents in love. And being married hadn’t diminished it in the least.

Richard quickly snatched the note from Cara’s hand, ignoring the stern look that she shot him. He didn’t really care what she thought. These Council meetings had never been this exciting before and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

Breaking the seal, his eyes quickly swept over her words.

 

 _Richard Rahl,_

 _I’m most thrilled with the prospect of assisting you with any problem that you may have. I promise that I will give you my utmost care and attention for as long as you need my services._

 _I am anxiously anticipating an enchanted night spent in your company, my Lord._

 _With all my love,_

 _Kahlan Rahl_

 

Seeing “Rahl” at the end of her name instead of “Amnell” warmed his heart. Rahl was not a name to be proud of, at least not yet anyways. And still, Kahlan proudly bore his name because it was his and because she loved him. It only made him want to work that much harder at changing the way the House of Rahl was viewed.

Rereading the note, Richard felt a flutter in his heart, his body tensing with need with every word written in her lovely handwriting. If the site of her name joined with his hadn’t intensified his hunger for her, then her sultry words would have.

Spirits, this intoxicating creature could reduce him to this. He was completely powerless when it came to her.

Richard could hear Cara huff beneath her breath as he formed his reply to his wife. Ignoring her, he jotted down his thoughts before sealing it and handing it to Cara. The Mord’Sith seized it out of his hand, annoyed with this little diversion from their duties.

Turning his attention to his advising council, Richard could no longer hold back the smile that he’d been fighting to contain since receiving his wife’s first note. The taste of her kisses had been forever imprinted in his mind, memories of how soft her skin was beneath his touch as well as the seductive purr of her voice when she called his name was sealed forever in his heart. It only made him that more desperate for the real Kahlan in his arms.

If he didn’t get out of here soon, he swore he was going to burst.

XXX

“If you don’t agree with my decision, then I’m sure that Mistress Calista would be more than happy to personally escort you from the Confessor’s Palace,” Kahlan coolly stated, her blue eyes flashing with irritation.

“No, Mother Confessor,” the woman angrily snapped, dropping into her seat, keeping her eyes focused on the diplomat across the table from her. “We will see what sort of an agreement we can reach and present it to you tomorrow.”

“I believe that would be wise,” Kahlan flatly stated, sitting back in her chair. “You may now continue, Ambassador Stratton.”

“Thank you, Mother Confessor,” Stratton replied, tilting his head in deference to Kahlan’s authority. “Now, as I was saying…”

The Ambassador continued his presentation, his voice filling the Council Chambers. He was a tall man, one of the youngest of the regional representatives. Stratton’s presence always caused a flurry of excitement throughout Aydindril, turning many heads with his arrival. His handsome features were not lost on anyone, his blue eyes melting many hearts.

Staring at him now, though, all Kahlan could think of was that he wasn’t nearly as handsome as her husband. Richard had the deepest shade of brown eyes, full of so much life and love that stirred her core. She had never seen anything in anyone’s eyes like what she saw residing in Richard’s.

It was his very soul and it was so beautiful to her.

Fidgeting with the silk tie of her Confessor’s dress, Kahlan felt her blood grow warm in her veins, remembering the feel of his lips devouring her, his breathing ragged and so very hot against her flesh, his strong hands roaming over her entire body.

The soft creaking of the chamber doors opening jolted Kahlan from her thoughts. She almost leapt from her chair in anticipation of what her husband’s response would be. Flirting with him was almost as pleasurable as making love with him. It was a glorious preamble to the inevitable.

Concealing her excitement, Kahlan took the proffered note, portraying an air of indifference as she listened to the debates.

 

 _My Kahlan,_

 _Despite the duties that have temporarily drawn us apart, I anxiously anticipate a passionate evening alone with you._

 _I can hardly wait until I see your beautiful face, your blue eyes shining with so much love that it takes my breath away. I ache to kiss you, to feel the softness of your skin against mine, to hear my name on your lips as I take you._

 _I am anxious to do your bidding tonight as well as every night._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Richard_

 

Kahlan could feel the warmth rise to face as she reread his note, the formality with which she had started this exchange now gone. Her need for him trembled from deep within her, seeking the only one who could ever satisfy her. She could feel herself growing warmer by the moment, her thoughts taking her down a path that she could not traverse at that moment.

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she quickly wrote her response, sealing it and sliding it to Mistress Calista at her side.

Tonight could not come soon enough.

XXX

Richard ran his fingers over the hilt of his sword, the powerful thrum of magic from his weapon helping to keep him centered on the task at hand instead of the lustful thoughts that drifted through his mind. They all involved Kahlan and what she did to him and him to her.

Without her, life wasn’t meant to be lived.

Drawing a deep breath, the Seeker resigned himself to the fact that this meeting was not going to end any time soon. If he had his way, he’d be finding his wife, pulling her into his arms and greeting her with a kiss that left them both breathless.

Things would only become more heated from there – returning to their suite, removing every last piece of clothing, and spending the rest of the night showing her what he’d been thinking about all day.

The messenger arrived just in time, helping rescue the Lord Rahl from the uncomfortable state his body was becoming with the things that he had been thinking about at that moment. His attention quickly turned to the piece of sealed paper the boy carried in his hand.

His advisory council hardly even noticed the messenger any more. They were used to servants and staff, generals and messengers all coming in and out several times during the day. The messenger boy was thankfully not seen as anything unusual.

Richard reached to take the note from Cara’s hand, but she refused to give it up so easily. Keeping a tight grip on her end of the paper, she made it clear that she disapproved of this little game they were playing.

Finally releasing it, Richard smiled triumphantly up at her, subtly waving the paper at her in victory. He loved taunting and provoking Cara. He liked to think it helped her grow in her humanity. Cara saw it much differently than that.

Breaking the seal, Richard felt his heart begin to race, his palms growing moist with every sensuous word written by her hand. The things that Kahlan had written to him caused his breath to hitch. A wicked smirk spread across his face as he fought back the urge to leave right now to find her.

His throat suddenly felt like a desert, the need for air becoming more of a demand. He quickly folded up the paper, placing it in the pocket of his tunic with the other love notes that she had written.

Cara shot him a sidelong glance, the sound of his breathing becoming ragged catching her notice. His cheeks were flushed as he raked his fingers back through his long hair. Whatever the Mother Confessor had written had had its desired effect on him. She hoped for his sake this was over soon so he could go take care of matters before he burst into flames right there.

“This concludes deliberations for today. We will resume again tomorrow morning as planned,” Gideon suddenly announced.

Everyone rose to their feet, mingling and chatting, not the least bit aware of what had been happening between the Lord and Lady Rahl for the better part of the last hour.

Richard immediately jumped to his feet. “Thank the spirits,” he growled under his breath before quickly making his way out the side entrance so he could go search for his wife. He just hoped that she was done as well or he may have to do more than just interrupt with a note.

XXX

Kahlan quickly made her way through the corridor, eager to find Richard. She had heard that deliberations had ended just before hers. Anxious to find him, she had gone straight to his deliberation chambers only to find the room empty.

Deciding to wait for him in their suite, she quickly began to make her way there as she ran her fingers through the pinned-up curls that framed her face. She wanted to look beautiful for him, but there wasn’t much she could do about it now. She was too desperate to be with him right then to care much about anything else.

Taking another corner, she began to worry about where Richard was at that moment. She hoped that he hadn’t been dragged away by a dignitary or swept up into some important matter that demanded his immediate attention.

She needed him, needed him to be with her. She missed him fiercely, hoping that he had missed her just as much. No matter what their titles were, she was not about to let duty get in the way of their marriage. Their love for one another was too perfect, too magical to keep them apart for long.

“Kahlan…”

Her name brought her to an abrupt stop, her heart beginning to race at the sound of his voice. Before she could turn around, Kahlan felt a hand firmly grasp her elbow, pulling her around. Turning she found herself in Richard’s arms, his breath warm against her face. His lips crashed into hers before she could even respond, her back suddenly pressed against a nearby wall.

A moan rose up in his throat and vibrated through his chest as Richard lost himself in the feel of that kiss. He didn’t think that he could have gone one more step without touching her, kissing her, breathing her in. That was when he had caught a glimpse of her white dress as she had turned a corner on her way back to their suite.

Pulling back, Richard pressed his forehead to hers. His breath was coming out in heated pulls, eyes locked on hers. “You have been torturing me for the last hour,” he told her, his voice raspy as he kept her pressed firmly against the wall.

“Really? I had no idea,” she replied with feigned innocence, her heated gaze betraying the tone of her voice.

“Oh, you knew exactly what you were doing, Mother Confessor,” he breathed heavily, his lips grazing hers, desperate for more contact than what he was being allowed at that moment.

Kahlan laughed softly, a sinful sound that caused desire to shiver up his spine, a smirk playing on her lips. Tilting her head, she kept her mouth very close to his, her blue eyes dark with longing. Her gaze roamed over his face before focusing on his lips.

“So, what do you plan on doing about it now?”

Her breathy voice, her flirtatious teasing as well as her body pressed flush against his was causing him to quickly lose what little self-control he had left. He kissed her hard, his hands frantically roaming over her. The heat radiating from her body was driving him wild, the feel of her hands stroking along his back before finding his bottom causing him to grind his hips against hers.

“Do you think we can make it to our suite or should I just take you right here?” he panted heavily, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Moaning, Kahlan kissed him again, her tongue finding the warmth of his mouth. “As much as I would love for you to just take me right here, I think it would be best if we restrained ourselves until we reach our suite,” she lightly laughed, her hands clutching the collar of his tunic as her nose brushed against his. It was taking every bit of resolve she possessed not to rip his clothes off of him right here.

Kissing her once more, Richard finally released his hold her. Taking her hand, he led her back to their suite, anxious to continue what Kahlan had so deviously started with that first love note. Although tedious at times, he could hardly wait to see what happened during tomorrow’s deliberations.

 

THE END


	2. Love Notes (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Love Notes, this picks up right after Richard finally finds Kahlan in the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

He scattered kisses along the back of her neck, trying to find every single freckle that he could gain access to. He brushed long curly strands over her other shoulder, exposing more of her skin for him to worship. He loved her freckles, each so-called “blemish” that was unique to her. She didn’t like them but he adored them because it was her.

A breathy gasp unexpectedly filled the air and tickled his ears as she fumbled with the door handle to their suite. He smiled deviously against her neck, knowing that he was driving her to distraction.

It was completely worth it, though. It was sweet revenge for what she’d put him through for the last hour of deliberations. He slid his arms around her waist, his large hands splayed over her abdomen. His fingers quickly roamed up to her breasts, grasping hold of her as his lips sought out her earlobe.

Kahlan felt her body flush with growing arousal, every place he touched her setting her nerve endings on fire. She pressed her forehead against the door, her mind spinning with what he was doing to her. He was igniting a firestorm deep within her core, one that only he could ever temper.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as Richard raked his teeth over the sensitive flesh there, his increasingly labored breathing causing her heart to beat wildly beneath her breast. His breath was hot and moist against her face as he leaned over her shoulder to caress her cheek with his own. The feel of his stubble rough against her skin caused shivers to race up her spine.

She could feel his arousal growing hard against her back as he pressed her into the door. Her hands reached around behind her, finding his backside and squeezing him hard. The dangerous thrill of being discovered outside of their suite like this competed against the raging storm of need that only grew more desperate with every moment that ticked by.

“Richard…”

The raspy sound of his name on her lips was the sweetest sound to his ears as he ground his hips into her. He squeezed her more firmly, eliciting a sharp gasp, her body tensing in his arms.

He adored how readily she responded to his every touch, his every kiss, even the sound of his voice at times. It was like an aphrodisiac that fed his deep-seated hunger for her.

Although completely overwhelmed by the way he was expressing his want for her, she was desperate for more. She wanted more contact with him, her body demanding a deeper connection with her soul-mate. She needed to feel him filling her so completely, moving forcefully within her as they poured themselves into each other. Memories of the power that he possessed, of his endurance and need to bring her pleasure flowed through her mind and heated her blood.

Twisting around in his embrace, Kahlan immediately sought out his lips, meeting him in an opened mouth kiss, causing a moan to hum through him. The urgency behind the kiss left them both breathless and starving for so much more.

Finally leaving her mouth, Richard kissed his way to her ear. “I think…I better get you into that bed…before I take you right here…” he breathed heavily in her ear, his fingers already pulling on the laces of her dress.

“Stop…teasing me...Richard. I need you now…” she hotly panted into his ear.

“I thought you loved to tease,” he chuckled lightly, taking her earlobe into his mouth.

“That was before…you started kissing me like this,” Kahlan huffed in heated frustration. “Now I just have to have you…”

Drawing her into a kiss, Richard held her flush against him, pulling her away from the door and opening it. He pulled her inside, a smirk on his lips as his darkening gaze roamed over her perfect form, taking in her skin flushed with arousal, her chest rising and falling heavily with mutual longing that caused her breasts to swell tantalizingly before him.

Her desire for him was as intoxicating as her beauty. If he didn’t get her out of those clothes soon, he thought for sure he’d implode.

Locking the door, Richard turned back around, Kahlan’s lips finding his in a searing kiss that quickly stole his breath away. Before he knew it, she had his back pressed against the door, her tongue finding the inside of his mouth.

Memories of their first kiss in the woods that fateful night came rushing to the surface of his mind. After first kissing her, Kahlan had leapt to her feet, her chest heaving. He had jumped to his feet as well, taken aback by her response. The longing in her eyes as well as his own need had driven him to go to her, but then she had grabbed him, taking him off guard even more as she pushed him back against a tree, her hands on his face and her lips on his, her tongue fighting his for control.

The urgency in that kiss had left him wanting so much more.

Now, he could have all that he wanted and he wanted no one but her.

That kiss was special because it had been their first kiss, so intense and so new. This kiss now held even more passion, more love than thought possible. They as well as their love had both grown so much since then.

His hands wound through her thick hair, twisting it and wrapping it around his fingers. He tilted his head, changing the angle of the kiss and giving him the advantage as his tongue quickly pushed past her lips.

Kahlan moaned deeply as she pressed herself against him, his hands in her hair and his tongue stroking her mouth both driving her mad. Her hands wandered down along the buttons of his tunic, swiftly unfastening each one before moving on to the next.

Richard wasn’t certain at this rate who was going to devour who first as each battled for control, but he was definitely thrilled with the prospect of winning or losing. He would be rewarded greatly with either outcome.

Just being here with her, bringing her pleasure was enough for him. The ecstasy that she brought him as well was an added gift of their love.

Pulling back for much needed air, Richard breathed heavily, the back of his head pressed against the door as Kahlan kissed along his throat, his muscular chest her next destination. He closed his eyes as her teeth lightly grazed along his collarbone, her tongue sneaking out for a taste as she shoved his tunic off of him.

“Do you think…we’ll even make it…to the bed?” he panted, his insides quivering with the fire that she was building within him.

“Doubtful…” she breathily murmured in his ear as her fingers found his belt, her tongue sliding along the lobe before finding the sensitive spot behind it.

He involuntarily bucked his hips against her with her words, his fingers massaging her head as he held her to him. His sword hit the marble floor with a clank as Kahlan worked feverishly at removing any and all barriers that separated them.

The time for teasing had long ended; the time for taking was now.

Not to be left out, Richard immediately set to work finishing the laces of her dress. He was just as desperate as she to be skin against skin, to be tangled together and joined as one flesh. There was nothing in this world that could ever come close to comparing to that rapture spent with her.

Kicking off his boots, he groaned as her fingers glided just inside the waistband of his breeches. Her touch was leaving goose flesh in its wake and a flaming fire in his belly. Dipping his head, he captured her lips as he pushed her dress off of her shoulders, his need to taste her never satisfied for very long.

Slipping out of her boots, Kahlan allowed her dress to pool on the floor as he set to work on her corset. She suddenly wished that she didn’t have to wear undergarments, aching for his mouth to be on her now.

It never ceased to amaze her how their hunger for each other was never sated for very long. Having been married for just over seven months, their want for each other had only intensified. Their love for one another created such unadulterated pleasure that she was sure by all rights it had to be illegal.

It brought out such an animalistic desire in her that she hadn’t even known lived within her or that she was capable of feeling. He consumed every part of her, filling her days and her nights with unbridled passion.

Finishing with the last of her clothing, Richard immediately lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. Despite his need to take her right then, he was just as anxious to make love to her in the bed he had heard so much about.

Laying her down, he quickly settled over her, not wanting to be separated from her for more than a moment. The thrill of her soft skin against his shot tingles through him, the darkening blue storm in her eyes causing his heart to stutter in his chest.

She was so breathtaking to behold, but never more so than when they made love. The desire for him that permeated her sapphire eyes melted his heart, causing him to love her more than he ever thought possible.

Kahlan gasped as he filled her, that moment of first connection bringing indescribable bliss. He paused, gazing into her eyes. He loved that first connection when they became one, savoring the way that they fit so perfectly together as if she had been created for no one else but him. The look of sheer joy and pleasure that filled her face every time never ceased to take the very breath from his lungs.

Every time they came together, they claimed each other’s soul, imprinting themselves on each other’s heart all over again. There was just something so amazing about being connected to her in such an intimate, all-encompassing way. It drew them closer, their bond growing that much stronger every time.

In all the time since meeting her, Richard never dreamed that it would be this incredible being with her, sharing themselves fully with each other. She had chosen him above all others. The thought humbled him every time it entered his mind.

Kahlan arched her back as he began to make love to her, the pent up desires that had been escalating all day finally being released. It was hard to believe that one little innocent love note had led to such heated passion being communicated now. It brought a smile to her face as she tilted her head back, her body now fully consumed in the flames that he was stirring within her.

His lips quickly found hers, her moans filling his mouth as he moved within her. His long measured strokes penetrated deep, causing her eyes to roll back with pure rapture. She cried his name for him, desperate for him to know that she felt every bit of the love that he was giving to her.

The sound of Kahlan crying his name was almost enough to send him over the edge right there. Bringing his wife to intense release that left her shuddering in pleasure was the most exciting feeling he’d ever known. Knowing that he brought her such rapture meant so much to him, rivaling only the intense release that she always brought him to as well.

Her repeated moans mingled with his grunts and gasps. The air grew thick and humid, sweat trickling down his back and between her breasts as they gave themselves over to their passionate need for one another.

The feel of his tooth pendant swaying back and forth above her with his every thrust tickled her chest and throat, further igniting her blood and eliciting another cry of his name. How she loved this man, the feeling of being joined with him like this.

Burying his face in the crook of her neck, Richard gave her his all as he increased his tempo, his lips and tongue darting out to taste the saltiness of her skin. The feel of her hips rising up to meet him in perfect rhythm was the sweetest of dances with her.

Kahlan’s magic suddenly roared to the surface, her vision tunneling to inky blackness as Richard took them both over the precipice of ecstasy. Her name filled her ears as he came. The sound of her name on Richard’s lips made her heart soar every time, knowing that he had found such pleasure in her.

Spent, he collapsed on top of her, his lips gliding along her collarbone as she held him close, their limbs tangled together, neither one knowing or caring where I started and the other left off. All that mattered at that moment was the one in their arms and the love that they shared.

Pulling back, Richard nuzzled his nose against hers as he lost himself in her blue eyes still dark from her release. He wasn’t sure what he loved more – making love to her or the moments just after when they laid in each other’s arms, kissing and touching, holding and loving.

“You are so beautiful, Kahlan,” he murmured, leaning in and kissing once more. “I don’t think you truly understand what you do to me.”

“I have a pretty good idea,” she smiled softly as she brushed a lock of his hair from his brow.

Gazing into his dark brown eyes, Kahlan felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach. If he only knew what he did to her as well. Pulling him down for another kiss, she quickly rolled him onto his back, her raven hair falling down around him.

Reaching up, he brushed her hair back, holding her face in his hands. Spirits, she was so breathtaking and she was all his. He watched as a mischievous smile spread across her face and he immediately knew he was in for so much more.

Leaning down, Kahlan stopped a breath away from his lips, teasing him and tempting him in preparation for what she had in mind. “Remember that last note I sent you?”

“Yes,” he whispered, his throat suddenly dry.

“I think it’s time I showed you what I have planned for you,” she practically purred as she brushed her lips enticingly against his.

A low growl erupted from deep in his throat, his hands roaming over her back. It took every ounce of will he had not to flip her over and take her again right there, but he was more than excited to find out exactly what Kahlan had planned for him now. That last note she had sent had been very seductive and at the same time somewhat vague. He was growing anxious for a demonstration.

Kahlan began to kiss his chest, her tongue tracing every curve of his muscles as her fingers stroked along his sides. Richard pressed his head back into the pillow, his heart beginning to hammer again in his chest as he allowed her to have her way with him.

As his hands found her hair once more, he began to wonder if they would even make to deliberations tomorrow.

 

THE END


End file.
